


Future Passings

by PierceTheJaeger



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi is best captain, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Haikyuu - Freeform, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Other, Sawamura Daichi - Freeform - Freeform, Sorry Not Sorry, Volleyball, fluff???, haikyuu!! - Freeform, seriously daichi needs more love, volleyball is love volleyball is life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PierceTheJaeger/pseuds/PierceTheJaeger
Summary: Sawamura Daichi-3rd year, captain of the volleyball team, and quite the hard head...





	Future Passings

_"...I want you to reconsider..."_

 

I knew as soon as those words leapt from my tongue that that i should have bit it. This was none of my business; not my court to be playing on, and yet, even with knowing that, I interfered anyway.

The way his eyes boar into mine; his brows furrowing in disbelief should have been enough to stop me then.... but I had come to change his mind... and that was the only thing on mine.

 

_"I've already made my decision."_

 

He stood his ground with firm words and a straight back.

Daichi was usually the kind of guy to hold his tongue and have an open ear, especially when it came to hearing me out... but almost never when it came to the subject of volleyball and my distaste with the sport and how it affected him.

 

_"Dai-chan please... you're only going to hold yourself back!----"_

 

But I was a force to be reckoned with as well, and I was not going to stand down now.

 

_"And for what!? A stupid game of ball?!"_

 

I should have stopped myself.  
I knew damn well what I had said was so far from the truth.  
I of all people should have known how deeply he cared about the sport; he'd tell me stories about his middle school days or simply ramble on and on about strategies and how the team was doing.

Volleyball wasn't simply a "game" to him, it never way... and I knew it.

And of course so did he...

The look of test in his chocolate eyes had been lit ablaze, his voice rose higher than a serve, and words of hatred spilled faster than my ears could collect.

But from everything he was yelling my way I heard what he had spoken last loud and clear---

 

_"....and I couldn't care less about my future! Volleyball is the most important thing in my life and always will be!"_

 

That was a spike I couldn't block.

And it hurt; it stung so much. More so because I knew he was being completely honest. When it came to volleyball I would always come second; bound to sit on the bench and try my hardest to reach in hopes of touching him.  
But those who are weak are destined to fail.

The only reason I had tried to stop him in the first place was because I cared. I wanted nothing but the best for him... for us. However, I was weak, and didn't trust very well.  
So I was destined to fail.

And the one who fails a match cannot continue on....

I turned away with an ache in my chest and burning in my eyes. I had no team to rely on, so my time had expired; the final whistle was blown.

 

_"....where are you going?"_

 

His tone had drastically fallen, he was stubborn and iron headed but this time he knew he had stepped over the line and my heart shattered then; tenfold.

 

_"Towards my future Daichi..."_

 

The final look I had cast over my shoulder read nothing more than regret and guilt masked by disdain.

Maybe I was being a complete idiot.  
I wanted so desperately to turn around and apologize; to be the kind of girlfriend I should have been and tell him I'd be by his side and support him no matter what he chose to do.

But something deep within me knew...  
  that no matter what, he would always choose  
  volleyball.

 

 

 

**_"....good luck with yours...."_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! Your neighborhood sadist here bearing gifts of angst! 
> 
> Okay but honestly, I wrote this because I've been binge watching Haikyuu and have recently graduated from hs and it all has been making me have a lot of feels! I just finished season 1 and I thought to myself what I would choose, if given the choice, to stay with my friends and play or move on and focus on my future. It just got me all angsty bc I actually miss the monotony of hs and I kinda want to start it all over again and do things right.... I start college next month and I'm scared tbh LOL!
> 
> But enough about me! Thank you millions for reading! Please leave a comment!
> 
> //Daichi is best captain spread the word//


End file.
